casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Gardner
|parents=Jacob Masters Elle Gardner |siblings=Kalen Gardner (maternal half-brother) Luca Gardner (maternal half-brother) |grandparents=Omo Masters † (paternal grandmother) |first = Roadman |firstdate = 3 June 2017 |last = Series 33, Episode 8 |lastdate = 6 October 2018}} Blake Gardner (born 2000/2001) is a son of Elle Gardner and Jacob Masters. He currently attends Holby Grammar. Biography In June 2017, Elle visited his school to give a career talk. However, after the talk, Blake was punched to the ground by a rival gang member. Blake was brought into the ED where he received treatment for suspected severe head injuries. It was later discovered that he was in the clear from any serious damage, much to Elle's relief. (CAS: "Roadman") In September, his mother began dating Marty Williams; (CAS: Series 32, Episode 6) Blake was concerned that she would run off with him like his assumed father Marc did. In October, Blake put chilli powder in Elle's boyfriend Marty's underpants after he slept with her the previous night. Unbeknownst to Blake, Marty was severely allergic to the powder and suffered an extreme reaction to it. Elle later found out that Blake was the culprit and was furious. Later, after a conversation with Jacob, Blake apologised to Marty. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 10) In December, Elle told Blake that they were going to spend Christmas with Marty and his daughter Daisy. He didn't take the news well and tried to call Marc. He later ditched school and went to his friend Miles' house. They convinced him to rob an off-licence, and he got injured in the process. Blake called Jacob who took him into the ED. Later, Blake felt that he wasn't loved, and Elle tried to counsel him. However, Marty interrupted and a fight broke out. When the shopkeeper was admitted to the department, Elle got Blake to apologise to him. After she broke up with Marty, she was distraught when Blake insisted on going to a party. Elle later told Jacob that he was Blake's father. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) In January 2018, Miles convinced Blake to play the 'knife game' with a compass, which resulted in Blake accidentally stabbing his hand and being admitted to the ED. Miles came to visit Blake, but Jacob confiscated his phone and found a video of him encouraging Blake to play the game. Later, when Miles demanded Jacob to return his phone, Jacob pinned him against the wall and warned him not to mess with Blake. Blake witnessed the altercation and told Jacob to stop treating him like a child. Afterwards, Jacob found Blake outside the hospital and told him that he was his father. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 19) : Series 32, Episode 20)]] Blake later spent the night at Miles' house, where they both smoked cannabis. In the morning, Miles insulted him and his parents, which resulted in Blake punching him in rage and causing him to hit his head. Blake soon called an ambulance and accompanied Miles to the ED. When questioned by Elle and Jacob, he claimed that Miles was mugged, but they noticed inconsistencies in his story as he spoke to the police. Elle and Jacob showed him the extent of Mile's injuries and encouraged him to tell the truth. Later, Mile's condition worsened, forcing Blake to admit to his parents that he punched them when he insulted them. Elle instructed him to tell the police that she told him to lie, but he was arrested shorty after on suspicion of grievous bodily harm. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 20) In February, the day of Blake's trial arrived. Elle left and went to the ED once she heard that Miles had been admitted, leaving Jacob to act as Blake's character witness. Later, after the court had adjourned, Jacob allowed Blake to spend the night at his flat. The following morning, Blake and his family were relieved when he was given a six-month referral order. Outside, Blake asked Elle if he could stay with Jacob for a while, and Elle reluctantly agreed. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 23) In May, Blake accompanied Jacob to the ED and agreed to study in the staff room. However, he struggled to concentrate due to the commotion outside. Sam allowed to continue revising at the ambulance station, but she later found him using her boxing equipment. As a compromise, Blake agreed to an hour of training for every two hours of revision. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 37) The following month, Blake told Jacob that he fancied a woman and wanted his advice on how to approach her. Unbeknownst to his father, he was referring to Sam. Later that day, at the ambulance station, Blake tried to kiss her but, after she backed away, he left in embarrassment. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) In July, Jacob talked to Blake about his pass at Sam, and was shocked to hear that he loved her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 41) Later that month, Sam was killed by shrapnel from an exploding gas tanker. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 1) Once he heard the news, Blake was devastated and later broke down in Jacob's arms. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 2) In September, he attended Sam's funeral and helped Jacob write a speech about her for a drink at The Hope & Anchor later that day. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 4) : Series 33, Episode 8)]] Later that month, Blake asked Jacob about his mother, and Jacob told him that her name was Omo. After doing some research, he found out that she worked at Holby Baptist Church's community shop. Although Elle encouraged him to talk to Jacob before making contact with her, he introduced himself to her as her grandson. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 6) In October, Blake and Omo decided to visit the food market together. However, on the bus, she started to hear voices in her head, concerning Blake and other bystanders, who called the police. After accompanying her to the ED, Jacob told Blake about her schizophrenia, prompting Blake to tell him that she was afraid of him. He managed to convince Omo to accept treatment, but she later started to believe that Jacob had poisoned her. He witnessed her being restrained and sedated by Jacob and Elle, and he accused his father of abandoning her. Jacob told him why he needed to leave, and told him that he wasn't going to put her through this situation again. Later, Blake visited Omo, and Elle persuaded Jacob to allow him to continue seeing her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) Behind the scenes Kai Thorne portrayed Blake on Casualty for several episodes between June 2017 and October 2018. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters